Role of a President
The role of a president of a Country in simcountry is quite simple, survive and prosper. A president must be able to protect his country from invasion, unless the president has Secured Mode on their country. The most important job of a president is to build up the economy of his country, which will give the capital to finance military ventures, social programs, and financial growth in their country. *The Role of a president can be divided into two areas, and three further subcategories. Enjoyment in the game. *Simcountry is a 'game' by definition, meaning it's primary function is to provide entertainment for users. *As an in depth (and sometimes challenging) game, it is ideally suited for those who wish to nurture a virtual country which can reflect their ideals or theories. *If you were made President, what would you do to your country? *There are many areas of the game which fascinate most users; Economic Growth and Market Manipulation. *This is an area where lots of players find their interests lie. *Players can strategically buy and sell stock, hoping to predict the market and gain money once the selected product is in shortage. *Players Can use many different Economic Strategies, including Ceo corporation based, State/Public corporation based, or a mixture of the two. *There is a fully active share market in each world, in which shares can be bought and sold in order to achieve profit with market fluctuations or to receive a steady income from the corporation dividend each month. *Growth can be achieved through changes in the education system, with a higher 'Teacher' Education Priority, more teachers will be trained, and thus more schools can be built, leading to a higher trained workforce, and leaning towards a high-tech corporation economy. *The Salaries of each worker type can be changed at will, higher wages stimulate higher tax revenue and higher commercial activity, whereas a lower salary base can encourage CEO's to move in, or enable the maintenance of a large army. Politics and Dealing With Other players. *Another aspect of the game is relations with other players. The centre of this is the Forum, or Live chat, both found in the 'Communication' drop down menu. *Alliances between players can be formed, if they create and join a Federation which represents their own ideas and values. *Deals and co-operative economics can be delved into - A friendly ally will build more corporations in your coountry. Or sell you goods that your country needs, via contract. War and Peace *If somebody violates your enjoyment of the game or you simply disagree with their personality or tactics, war is an option. *War, and the building of an army is only recommended AFTER a strong economy has been built. It is impossible to win a war with huge amounts of debt. *Remember, wars are announced via the worldly newspaper, and the international community is always watching. If you are seen as an unjust warmongerer, you will gain few friends, and may even be attacked by the larger players. Respect of Others. *This is the second, yet equally important, role in being a president. *Thousands of people play the game, all wanting to enjoy it in their own way. Each has their right to enjoy the game, however, once you violate another players ability to do so without valid reason, you also forego your right to be respected by the international community. *Any player violating the rights of another without just reason, will often have the same done to them in short order. Economic Interaction *Many players have played the game for a long time, and invested years of time and effort into their countries. They do not take kindly to new players attempting to steal corporations, or give them advice on how to manage these corporations. *If you wish to buy a corporation, make sure you message the owner and check with them it is ok, BEFORE you place the bid. Many p;layers respond with force if a corporation is taken from them. *It is more profitable to start a new corporation, than to buy anothers. Politics *Politics is a weird concept. It takes into account respect of you for others, and theirs for you, the weight your words carry is often influenced by this, and thus your actions often determine how other players interact with you on every level. War *War is a part of the game, enjoyed by many players. *An unjust war, or unjustly declared war is often frowned upon by the internationaal community. *It may be your right to wage war, but it is also yours, and the other players rights, to not have war forced upon them. Category:Simcountry